Cao Cao's True Form
by Jarred the Best
Summary: This is a story about the Wu and the Wei kingdom starting in a fight. Many other people comerninto play in this epic battle.
1. Battle Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

**Cao Cao's True Form**

By Jarred the Best

The Wu people were in a state of deep depression. They were being starved because the Wei army was shutting off all supply routes. The Wu generals had to start some kind of plan to rid the road of the Wei army.

"We must defeat these menaces," Lu Xun said. "We need to fend off these Wei traitors. They have caused our people to suffer."

"Yes, but we will not be able to defeat them without the right amount of supplies. We will head north toward the supply depot there. Then we will be able to crush the Wei army, in one blow," Sun Jian said.

"I'll lead the western flank," Huang Gai stated. "We will be the lead."

"I'll lead the main charge," said Sun Shang Xiang.

"Gan Ning and I will stay behind, in case the enemies start to kick your guy's ass," Sun Quan said. We prepared to go north after a long time of planning.

That's the end of Chapter One. There is definitely going to be more chapters (for you disappointed readers).

If you are a fan of Dynasty Warriors you should probably take this 


	2. The Battle at the Supply Depot

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

**Cao Cao's True Form**

By Jarred the Best

Chapter 2: An Alliance With Liu Bei

Sun Shang Xiang led the army into the north. We were in some mountainous when we heard some rustling in the leaves.

"Hey you, go check this out!" Sun Xiang ordered to a captain. The captain walked over there. Almost instantly, he was impaled with about five arrows. The Wu armies had to charge into the woods.

"Be very cautious," Lu Xun said. "We don't want any unnecessary fatalities. The archers must be from a barbarian group from around here, or the arrows belong to the Yellow Turbans. We must be very cautious on the road ahead."

The party ventured forward. We finally had reached the supply depot. Then a large noise came from the forest. It was the Yellow Turbans!

"Go my chosen children. These people want to invade our supply depot; then, they must get through us first,' Zhang Jiao said. He ordered all his armies to charge at the invaders. The Wu army prepared for a strenuous battle. Shang Xiang killed many turbans as they came charging out of their castle.

The battle seemed to be well in the hands of Wu. Then, out of nowhere, flames started to come down from the skies.

"Feel my wrath you stupid Wu generals," said Zhang Jiao. The Turban's morale was rising. The Wu army had to retreat. Suddenly a voice came in the air: "Do not retreat. Hold the line!"

The Wu army regrouped and charged. Then the Shu army had arrived. Liu Bei sent his army after the Turbans. The Turbans were retreating. The Shu army had routed the enemies. After the battlefield was cleared, Sun Jian and Liu Bei had a conference.

"We need to defeat the Wei army," Sun Jian said. "Will you help us?"

Tune in for the next chapter: Liu Bei's Decision. Please RR


	3. Liu Bei's Desicion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

**Cao Cao's True Form**

By Jarred the Best

Chapter 3: Liu Bei's Decision

After the battle at the supply depot, Sun Jian and Liu Bei had a friendly alliance meeting.

"We need to defeat the Wei army," Sun Jian said. "Will you help us?"

After a long thought pause Liu Bei said, "I'll need to consult my consultant. Zhuge Liang, get over here!"

A man in a green bathrobe came to Liu Bei's side. He had a fan made out of feathers in his left hand. He had probably the weirdest type of facial hair a man could ever had.

"Yes my liege," Zhuge Liang said.

"What is your opinion on having an alliance with the Sun clan? I think it would great idea to get rid of the Wei pests," said Liu Bei.

"Um……" Zhuge Liang said. "This is a tough question. I will need to ponder it for a long time in my private study. Yes, this is definitely a tough question."

"Yes we must wait until then. I guess we will have to guard Zhuge Liang's study until he is has decided what to do," Sun Jian said.

The Wu army was encamped in the area outside of Zhuge Liang's house. Zhuge Liang was pondering in his room. Then an arrow struck one of the Wu majors in the heart. He fell quickly to the ground and let out a scream. "It is the Yellow Turbans! They've come back for more!"

The Wu army picked up their swords, spears, sticks, crackams, tonfans, staves, and shield as rushed out of the castle in the direction in which the arrow had come from.

"Ha, you fools, you have taken this the wrong way. It was the Wei army that shot down your generals, not the pathetic Yellow Turbans," Cao Cao yelled.

Cao Cao and his armies rushed into the battle. A stronghold had appeared near Zhuge Liang's house. Sun Jian retreated his armies to help defeat Cao Cao's forces. The overall morale of Cao Cao's forces was rising. Sima Yi's forces had arrived. Then, Zhuge Liang got involved. He summoned forth a lightning storm and stopped the invader's pursuit so that Sun Jian's forces could meet up with the enemies. Sun Jian called forth all his forced to defeat the enemies. The battle had just begun. Liu Bei had not even go involved in the battle.

"If they win this battle, they definitely deserve to be our allies, but I will leave it up to Zhuge Liang. He is the master strategist of this army," Liu Bei said.

The lightning barrier had dissolved into thin air. The battle had just begun. The flanks charged at each other with full force. Many casualties were suffered. The Wu army fought ferociously; as did the Wei army. Then Cao Cao charged into the heat of the battle. Sun Jian jumped into the air and knocked him off his horse. Cao Cao then said, "I have one more trick left in my sleeve, or should I say my horns!"

Cao Cao then transformed into a mutant cow. He left out a huge mooooooooooooooo and charged toward Sun Jian. Sun Jian pulled out his red handkerchief and started to play "torro" with the cow. Cao Cao charged and Jian dodged. Then, Jian cut off one of the rabid cows horns.

"This is not worth it. All units retreat!" Cao Cao said as he transformed back into his normal self. All is units began a retreat into the stronghold. Sun Jian was victorious. Zhuge Liang had come forward and said, "Yes we accept your treaty offer."

Tune in for Chapter 4: The Nanman campaign. Please RR.


End file.
